1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to vertically tilted gates and, more particularly, to a gate tiltable under adjustable spring tension to an upright open-gate position or to a downwardly lowered closed-gate position on a 90.degree. arc of rotation about a horizontal axis and operatively held in effective weightless adjustment at all such angles. Optionally, the gate, regardless of its weight is capable of operating in remote locations on a fractional horsepower battery safely, economically and with facility. A preferred cam and raceway operation system is capable of positioning the gate by such motor or manually, at a controlled speed in both directions, by a unique hydraulic bleeder and snubber safety device in this combination and as utilized. The invention will accommodate a gate of any height because the gate operator is constructed and arranged with open ends, permitting the gate to pass through or extend beyond the sides thereof.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art known to the Applicant is the spring-operated Model JBID-2 Vertical Lift Gate manufactured by Triangle Bar Manufacturing division of Silver Falls Corporation. Said prior art includes a gate operator attached to a vertical lift gate. The gate is not, however, mounted to achieve weightlessness and has no means for spring adjustment to accomplish such purpose for gates of any weight or configuration nor of a height greater than the width of the gate operator. The attendant advantages of the instant invention are not present in the prior art intended to accomplish the pivoted gate lifting operation.
Said prior art utilizes a full wheel connected to a control arm pivoted to the gate to control the lowering and raising thereof and separate locks, but these do not achieve the control and beneficial operation of Applicant's speed-controlled safety structure, including his raceway and bearing traveling therein, nor to the unique arrangement of the parts whereby the gate is secure in both horizontal and vertical positions and stabilized in positions thereinbetween.